governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Cyclists' Issues
Most common issue on all footpaths and cycle tracks is accessibility. a. Footpath should never be more than 150 mm above adjecent road level (Most places in Pune it is more than 200 mm that is detrimental for use for senior citizen) b. At junctions they should meet the road at same level to facilitate wheel chair movement c. paving blocks are not good for cycles (remember cycles do not have shock absorbers) beaten earth is best but not practical next best is TBM surface. d. Foot path is not used if clear width (leaving trees) is less than 1.2 meters. For all practical purposes it should be 2 meters e. Cycle track on the other hand can be just 1 meters or 1.2 meters wide. Cycle and Footpath standards Very good (and specific) suggestions. Thanks. If one cites IRC standards (as we have been with the PMC) then it becomes harder for them to ignore. Ranjit.gadgil 05:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Cyclists Issues How about: # Making available a manual on Cycling and Pedestrians and a kit for cycling. # All cycle tracks to be called cycle tracks.(no body knows they are cycle tracks) # If we want a track, barricade it or else, just demarcate a concrete stretch or tar stretch with yellow luminescent paint. # Rent and ride facility to include park and ride facility also. # Park and ride to be pursued. (eg. One might have a cycle but want to ride it only from the bus stop to office). Pavan Iyengar iyengarpavan@gmail.com List of cycle tracks Very nicely done page. It would be great to see a list of existing cycle tracks in the city and the ones that are planned. # The ones that I know are on the Mutha Left Bank Canal Road and Sinhagad Road. Any other? Salilb 17:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) # Small patch on Law clloge road to Null Stop. # University to Aundh The present Cycle Tracks are great Footpaths! Iyengarpavan cycle tracks.. Cycle tracks as we can see them are not used by anyone. I am watching over last 3 years but I saw only one young boy two years ago on cycle track. No body else ever seen. Many places cycle tracks are unwalkable. there are trees, cable stays, slums, people using it as dump yard, all sort of things happening. Try between Pune central and Deep bungalow chowk. Is it Waste of public money? Why we are doing it? In the same manner. Why are we building subway at Goodluck chowk? Who is going to use it? All the recently built subways - Modern High school, Collector office, Sudhir Phadke are lying unused. Exception is Pune station '''because '''volume of both pedestrians and vehicles '''there is '''three times other locations. So like the taxpayers money wasted at above locations Good luck chowk subway will be another channel to divert tax payers money from PMC funds to private pockets. Who's all we can always guess.